Marky Mark and the Fuck-Me-Bunch
by coughtogetoff420blazeit
Summary: Mark and Steve do shit to each others weenies.


Steven walked home one dark night from some dumb hipster bar that probably only sold "craft beer" or "artisanal martinis crafted by mixologists". He was completely shit/fuck-faced. I mean like absolutely obliterated. Dude probably would've dove face first into anything that looked like Rocky Dennis or lower.

Anyway.

In his faded state he thought it'd be a great idea to take the scenic route. He walked into an alley that if you had to look it up on google maps you would type in "truffle butter alley". As Steven stumbled into the poorly lit, trash ridden, cum hole of an alley he heard a whisper. He couldn't tell where it came from, almost like each letter was carried through the wind that whistled past his gross ears.

"Hello Steven, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to rape alley. Tonight I'm going to show you just how much it hu…hurts to get your stinky fuck hole plunged" Mark said as he pulled out his cock-stuffing-rod that had a pink mustache on it. Mark licked it clean and continued, "Now before I send you on a one-way train to Cumtown, can I just get a video of you saying you consent to anything that may or may not happen within the next, eh, hour or so?" Mark said as he fumbled for his phone in his jeans that were stretched tight against his racially ambiguous skin.

Steven Buttprick turned even whiter than he already was and sobered up faster than when you almost hit some dumb ass dog that just wondered into the road and you're going like 65 and swerve even though you know you're not supposed to. Like, bro, you almost got us killed because you couldn't tell I'm hauling ass because I was too embarrassed to shit before I left and now my asshole lips hurt.

Anyway.

Steve wanted to run, but his legs froze. As the light from mark's phone shone brightly on his rosey red cheeks he blurted out "HAI GUISE ITS ME STEVE AKA HWNT AND TODAY IM GETTING MY STINKY LITTLE FUCK PIT STRETCHED BY MY GOOD FRIEND MARKIPLIERS…like…mexican?..italian?..native-american?...COCK!11!1" Mark locked his phone and tossed it aside as fast as he could. He tore off his tight black shirt and jeans but left his shoes on. Steven could tell this wasn't Mark's first rodeo. Steve knew he had to show this coitus sensei exactly what he was made of.

Stevie didn't waste any time, he grabbed Mark's dick stuffer and pushed him down to his hands and knees. Mark smirked and thought "is this pussyboi really going for my ass with that shit? I put that up my dick dude. You thiOH GAWD" Steve fuckin broke that shit over Mark's rock hard buns like a fucking golf club! Mark spontaneously cumbusted and bent his gaped weenie hole towards his face so as to not waste any precious mark-seed™. Steven smirked in a way that made Mark as red hot as his steamin' cheeks. Mark pushed his chin into his chest in a way that was "totally random" and squealed in an Urkel voice "did I do that?" An off screen studio audience groaned in second hand embarrassment. Mark leapt to his feet and screeched "Go go gadget go nads!" what was once Mark's loose cock stuff grew and started to glow yellowish gold and make that sound that goku makes in dragonball z after he turns super sayan. Stevens legs shook in fear and his asshole quivered in even more fear. "This is how it ends," Steve though," This is how I die, squired on the end of my arch enemies monster hog. I wouldn't have it any other way." Steven said as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

Mark screamed in a voice that sounded exactly like Vegeta's "148,000 on SPF?! 588,000 on hwnt?! Do you really think you can defeat me and my 8 million Minions™?!" Steve smiled with even more tears streaming down his face "no. But I think I can love you." As soon as he finished Marketa had already blown a hole right through Stevens chest with his cumeha-meha wave. Mark froze. "what?" Mark said with a quiver. "no. I was so blinded by my need to be the very best. Like pewdiepie never was, that I neglected to see…what was right in front of me, a supple nubile boy bursting with love. What have I done. WHAT HAVE I DONE!" mark screamed as he fell to his knees next to Steve's limp body. Steve with his last burst of life in his body reached for mark and whispered…"Legalize it."

Fin.


End file.
